Episode 20
"Far from the Madding Crowd" is the 20th episode of Kill la Kill. Plot After expressing her resentment towards Senketsu, Ryūko Matoi is confronted by Mako Mankanshoku, who states that she is no longer being herself. Ryūko responds by saying that she is in fact no longer the same after finding out the truth about her parents and her Life Fiber-infused body. Ryūko is interrupted by Nui Harime and Ragyō Kiryūin, who appear as remote-controlled body doubles composed of Life Fibers. Nui and Ragyō invite Ryūko to face them at Honnōji Academy. Aikurō Mikisugi warns Ryūko that it's a trap, but she doesn't listen and destroys his DTR. She tells him how much she's tired of following him around, and how she hates him for not telling her the truth about her past all along. Mako tries one last time to get Ryūko to wear Senketsu, but is not able to do so. Aikurō tries to follow Ryuko to explain that he did not know the truth about her past, but is stopped by Tsumugu Kinagase. Ryūko leaves to Honnōji Academy on a motorcycle. Back in the Nudist Beach's secret base, Aikurō, Mako and the Elite Four are discussing what to do in light of Ryūko going off on her own. Senketsu decides that he must go to Honnōji Academy to meet Ryūko. Mako is able to feel his intentions, even though she can't hear him, and decides to go to Honnōji Academy taking him with her. Hōka Inumuta is able to hack into the academy's security camera system, and the footage reveals that Satsuki Kiryūin is still alive and scraping her toenail on the ground. The Elite Four recognise her intention, which is to sharpen her special toenails which are made of the same material as the Bakuzan and use them to escape. Aikurō decides to use the Naked Sun 1, Nudist Beach's last resort weapon, a massive ship. Meanwhile, Ryūko arrives at Honnōji Academy and fights Nui. After a while, she's able to outpace Nui's movements and stab her in the heart with the Scissor Blades. Nui pretends for a while to be struggling in great pain, but eventually reveals that she's also infused with Life Fibers and actually capable of regenerating. Nui also reveals that, after Ryūko's supposed death as a baby, she was created by Ragyō in an artificial uterus made of Life Fibers, as part of her third attempt of making a Life Fiber-infused human. The Nudists arrive and attempt to attack Ragyō using missiles, which proves to be useless. Satsuki uses all this commotion to escape completely naked, using only her false toenails as a weapon. After defeating multiple COVERS, Satsuki is able to exit Honnōji Academy through a back door. She's surrounded by a massive amount of COVERS, but is saved at the last minute by Ira Gamagōri, Uzu Sanageyama and Nonon Jakuzure in a helicopter and they are able to cover her up. Back in the academy grounds, Ryūko is surprised by Ragyō, who presents her with a modified version of Junketsu. Ryūko is constrained by Life Fibers sewn into her skin by Nui during their fight, and forced to wear Junketsu. Her memories are altered by Ragyō so that she is now loyal to her. In the Naked Sun 1, Satsuki is resting and enjoying a cup of tea made by Mitsuzō. The ship's radars detect an unknown incoming object at high speed. A light blue ball of light collides with the ship's deck causing minimal damage to the ship, and is revealed to be the now brainwashed Ryūko, wearing Junketsu. Tsumugu attempts to face her in his prototype upgraded DTR, which is more powerful than the original one she destroyed, but is quickly defeated. When Ryūko is about to kill Tsumugu, Satsuki appears, now wearing Senketsu, and challenges her to a fight. Characters *Ryūko Matoi *Senketsu *Junketsu *Mako Mankanshoku *Aikurō Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Barazō Mankanshoku *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Matarō Mankanshoku *Guts *Satsuki Kiryūin *Ira Gamagōri *Uzu Sanageyama *Nonon Jakuzure *Hōka Inumuta *Ragyō Kiryūin *Nui Harime *Kaneo Takarada *Shirō Iori *Mitsuzō Soroi Note *In the intro theme, Ambiguous, the the Elite Four and Mako are updated to include their Nudist Beach uniform. Navigation Category:Episodes